grandtheftauto4fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Day 1 (Saturday) *The Cousins Bellic (Dawn) *It's Your Call (Morning) *Three's a Crowd (Afternoon) *Bleed Out (Evening) Day 2 (Sunday) *First Date Day 3 (Monday) *Brian Random Encounter 1 *Easy Fare (Noon) *Bull in a China Shop (Evening) Day 4 (Tuesday) *Jamaican Heat (Noon) *Hung Out to Dry (Late Afternoon/Early Evening) Day 5 (Wednesday) *Concrete Jungle (Noon) *Taxi Fare #1 (Afternoon) Day 6 (Thursday) *Brian Random Encounter 2 *Taxi Fare #2 (Morning) *Clean Getaway (Afternoon) Day 7 (Friday) *Ivan the Not So Terrible (Afternoon) *Uncle Vlad (Evening) *Crime and Punishment (Night) Day 8 (Saturday) *Do You Have Protection? (Noon) *Shadow (Evening) Day 9 (Sunday) *Drug Delivery #1 (Noon) *Drug Delivery #2 (Afternoon) Day 10 (Monday) *Taxi Fare #3 (Morning) *Drug Delivery #3 (Noon) *Taxi Fare #4 (Afternoon) Day 11 (Tuesday) *Taxi Fare #5 (Morning) *Drug Delivery #4 (Noon) *Taxi Fare #6 (Afternoon) *Drug Delivery #5 (Evening) Day 12 (Wednesday) *Taxi Fare #7 (Morning) *Drug Delivery #6 (Noon) *Taxi Fare #8 (Afternoon) Day 13 (Thursday) *Taxi Fare #9 (Morning) *Taxi Fare #10 (Afternoon) *Drug Delivery #7 (Noon) *Brian Random Encounter 3 *Final Destination (Evening) *Drug Delivery #8 (Evening) Day 14 (Friday) * Clean and Serene (Dawn) *Drug Delivery #9 (Noon) * Liberty City Choppers (Afternoon) *Drug Delivery #10 (Afternoon) *Logging On (Late Afternoon/Early Evening) *Exotic Export #1 (Evening) Day 15 (Saturday) *Exotic Export #2 (Morning) *Exotic Export #3 (Noon) *Exotic Export #4 (Afternoon) * Angels in America (Afternoon) *No Love Lost (Evening) *Exotic Export #5 (Evening) Day 16 (Sunday) *Exotic Export #6 (Morning) *Exotic Export #7 (Noon) * Bad Cop Drop (Afternoon) *Exotic Export #8 (Afternoon) Day 17 (Monday) *Exotic Export #9 (Morning) *Exotic Export #10 (Noon) *Rigged to Blow (Afternoon) *The Master and the Molotov (Evening) *Russian Revolution (Night) *Roman's Sorrow (Night-Dawn) * It's War (Night-Dawn) Day 18 (Tuesday) *Escuela of the Streets (Noon) *Search and Delete (Evening) Day 19 (Wednesday) *Easy as Can Be (Morning) *Street Sweeper (Afternoon) *Luck of the Irish (Evening) Day 20 (Thursday) *Out of the Closet Part 1 (Noon) * Action/Reaction (Evening) Day 21 (Friday) *Out of the Closet Part 2 (12pm) * Buyer's Market (Evening) *Blow Your Cover (Evening) Day 22 (Saturday) *Deconstruction for Beginners (Afternoon) *Ruff Rider (Evening) Day 23 (Sunday) *No. 1 (Noon) *Undress to Kill (Evening) Day 24 (Monday) *The Puerto Rican Connection (Noon) * Politics (Late Afternoon) *Call and Collect (Late Afternoon) * Coming Down (Evening) Day 25 (Tuesday) *Final Interview Part 1 (Morning) * Off Route (Noon) * This Shit's Cursed (Evening) Day 26 (Wednesday) *Final Interview Part 2 (Noon) * Hit the Pipe (Afternoon) * Heavy Toll (Evening) Day 27 (Thursday) *Holland Nights (Noon) *The Snow Storm (Evening) Day 28 (Friday) * Marta Full of Grace (Noon) *Have a Heart (Afternoon) * End of Chapter (Evening) *Harboring a Grudge (Evening) Day 29 (Saturday) *Lure (Morning) * Bad Standing (Afternoon) *Waste Not Want Knots (Afternoon) * Shifting Weight (Evening) Day 30 (Sunday) *A Long Way to Fall (Noon) *Photo Shoot (Evening) * Roman's Holiday (Evening) Day 31 (Monday) *Three Leaf Clover (Noon) * Diamonds in the Rough (Afternoon) *Hostile Negotiation (Night) Day 32 (Tuesday) *Taking in the Trash (Morning) *Wrong is Right (Afternoon) *Meltdown (Evening) *The Holland Play Part 1 (Evening) Day 33 (Wednesday) *The Holland Play Part 2 (Morning) *Portrait of a Killer (Afternoon) *Museum Piece (Evening) * Collector's Item (Evening) Day 34 (Thursday) * Was It Worth It? (Noon) *No Way on the Subway (Noon) * Get Lost (Evening) *Weekend at Florian's (Evening) Day 35 (Friday) *Hating the Haters (Noon) *Dust Off (Afternoon) *Actions Speak Louder than Words (Evening) Day 36 (Saturday) *Paper Trail (Morning) *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots and Your Motorcycle (Afternoon) *Late Checkout (Evening) Day 37 (Sunday) *Smackdown (Morning) *Union Drive (Afternoon) Day 38 (Monday) *Buoys Ahoy (Morning) *Truck Hustle (Afternoon) Day 39 (Tuesday)